


Don't Hunt the Shadows

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony stiffened as the hunter slipped off his mask. Rumlow’s eyes were cold and focused as he stared down at the shorter fae. “Scared yet?”“No.”Rumlow’s teeth gleamed in the light of the blood moon, the fangs lengthening as he grinned. His face was inches away now, and Tony did everything he could not to flinch at the smell of his breath. “Brave, but foolish. Tell me little princeling. If you aren’t afraid, then why are you shaking?”A blood curdling howl pierced the evening air. The air around them vibrated as the sound continued to ring in their ears. For the first time that night, Tony grinned.“I’m not afraid of you. But I am afraidfor you.”





	Don't Hunt the Shadows

Tony gasped as he breached the surface of the lake. He stumbled out of the freezing cold water, chest heaving as he sputtered. Stumbling onto the rocky beach, he collapsed onto his knees. Moonlight filtered through the trees and cast a red glow over the lake. Mist floated across the marshes and made it difficult to see ahead. Shivering, Tony crawled towards a fallen log.

His chest glowed in warning, pulsing a warm blue light.Tony cursed as he scrambled to his feet, clutching his leather satchel to his chest as he ran towards the trees. Gulping lungfuls of air, he leapt over logs and rocks, trying not to slip and trip in the mud. 

Keep moving, don’t stop, don’t stop, _ don’t stop- _

His heart dropped as he skidded to a sudden halt. No matter how much he willed and screamed at his legs to move forward, they wouldn’t budge. A deep chuckle rang out behind him as Tony's legs turned him around.

The hunter grinned, the jackal mask covering only the top of his face. His shadow was stretched, trapping Tony within it. He whistled lowly, clapping slowly.

"That was a fun run. What a pity. Just think, you were so close to escaping. Although, to your credit, you lasted much longer than many from your court tend to do in these wastes. Unfortunately for you, this is the end of the road.” 

The hunter walked closer and Tony grimaced as his feet started moving against his will, back towards his chaser. His eyes darted around, but there was no one else in the dark, damp marsh. It was strangely quiet. 

Too quiet. 

Tony stiffened as the hunter slipped off his mask. Rumlow’s eyes were cold and focused as he stared down at the shorter fae. “Scared yet?”

“No.”

Rumlow’s teeth gleamed in the light of the blood moon, the fangs lengthening as he grinned. His face was inches away now, and Tony did everything he could not to flinch at the smell of his breath. “Brave, but foolish. Tell me little princeling. If you aren’t afraid, then why are you shaking?” 

A blood curdling howl pierced the evening air. The air around them vibrated as the sound continued to ring in their ears. For the first time that night, Tony grinned.

“I’m not afraid of you. But I am afraid _for you_.” 

A snarl was their only warning. Seconds later, a dark blur sank itself into Rumlow's shoulder. Screams filled the air as the large black canine doubled down, clenching it’s jaw. Almost immediately, Rumlow’s eyes clouded over with a milky white film. The hunter swayed, stumbling back a few steps before collapsing onto the ground.

Right behind the fallen hunter stood a massive hellhound, his eyes gleaming a bright yellow. Shadows danced around him, swirling around his feet and long pointed tail. His teeth were drawn and he snarled, eyes locked down at the figure on the ground, ready to pounce the second the figure moved once again.

Tony shuddered, his legs shaky as the adrenaline started to fade. He hadn’t realized how much he had been relying on his instincts to flee, to hide and survive until he started sinking to the ground. A warm mass of fur propped him up, gently maneuvering Tony onto its back instead of the muddy ground. 

Tony weakly ran his fingers through the warm fur. “I’m alright,” he soothed. He could feel the wolf vibrating beneath him, still tense. “You didn’t even let him touch me.”

The beast beneath him chuffed in disbelief, glaring meaningfully at the shadows below. Tony patted his back in reassurance. “I knew you’d make it in time.”

Tony could feel the muscles shift under him, his feet touching the ground just as warm hairless arms pulled him to a firm chest. In his humanoid form, Bucky tucked Tony’s head under his chin. “I almost didn’t.”

Tony frowned, poking Bucky in the chest. “I would’ve stalled until you did.”

Tony gave no mind to the bone chilling snarl that erupted from Bucky’s chest. His yellow eyes flashed dangerously. His hand was pressed protectively over the center of Tony’s glowing chest. 

“_That doesn’t make it better. I could’ve lost you-” _

Tony nuzzled his head against Bucky’s neck, pressing himself against the larger man in comfort. Tony waited a beat, and then another before he felt the tension release. Bucky sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“You have too much faith in me.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at this. Bucky yelped as he felt Tony slump in his arms, but he quickly adjusted his hold to carry his weight and shifted him higher. “Tony?”

From his vantage point, Tony glowed, a swirl of gold dust swirling all around them. “See? I know you’ll never let me fall.”

“Darling-”

“ _ Honeycake _ .”

Bucky opened his mouth, but Tony patted his face. “Come on, we better return before Rhodey’s forced to raise the alarms.”

Sunrise was the deadline that his best friend had given him to return, before Rhodey notified the guards that their prince was missing. He should’ve known better than to worry, especially when Bucky was on the trail. 

Tony held out his hand, beaming when Bucky didn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers.

“Let’s go home.”  


Shadows danced around them as they disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, spoopy and sweet for October - hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
